1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-destruct device for the detonators of spin-stabilized projectiles, wherein a generally cresent-shaped locking lever is pivotably supported on a circular disc-shaped plate which extends perpendicular to the longitudinal projectile axis. In its extended position, the locking lever engages below a spring-loaded percussion sleeve arranged so as to be axially displaceable on the firing pin which, in turn, is latched by means of the hook on a tripping lever which can be swung outwardly against the force of a spring engaging therewith during firing as a result of the centrifugal force exerted thereon caused by the projectile spin. The arm of the tripping lever which sustains the centrifugal force is subordinated in its extended position to a safety support which is fastened on the plate and, subsequent to the outward pivoting of the tripping lever, and also through the centrifugal force, is radially displaceable and thereby releases the tripping lever. As a result, upon a dropoff in the rotational speed of the projectile, the tripping lever unlatches the percussion sleeve through the locking lever, whereupon the percussion sleeve impacts against a shoulder or the like on the firing pin, and permits the latter to force itself into the detonator capsule of the detonator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a self-destruct device of the above-described type which has become known from German Petty Patent 75 20 035, sideways-directed impacts during the infeed of the ammunition can eliminate the close fit between the arm sustaining the centrifugal force weight and the safety support. Consequently, the self-destruct device is rendered live permanently.